oOEven Strong Knights need savingOo
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: Thinking, they have a chance to save Sasuke, Team 7 embarks on a journey to find him but little do they know its not him who needs saving, its them...oOSasXSakOo Rated T for safety. Eventual Romance Renamed and soon to be Rewritten
1. Time Stops, Hopes Lost

_**Chapter 1**_

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I'm not the genius man who created Naruto and all the other characters that are so awesome!! and Sasuke!! **

(Sasuke's POV)

I felt a sharp, sudden tug as i was thrown violently backwards and smashed into the wall. My body dropped to the ground, stabbing pains flew up and down my sides. Ignoring the pain i attempted to stand. I was halfway there before my legs buckled underneath me and i fell. A sharp pain surged through my body piercing me. I let out a small yelp in pain. I could hear footsteps drawing near. At first i thought it was one of my teammates coming to save me but i knew that they weren't coming. After all i was a traitor. I left to seek for power and left my village behind. Then i gave my new team year that i gained a year or so later to Madara and he imprisoned them. Now both teams, my old and new hated me. They said so themselves, well Suigetsu did anyways, Karin was to much of a fan girl to actually tell me though I never did think she could actually think for herself. Juugo gave me ominous starrs. Never really glares but just hateful starrs. Naruto and Sakura kept looking for me but stopped not long ago. The last time I saw them, Sakura tried to kill me but was stopped by a man she called sensei. Even Naruto who was the most hyperactive ninja in the village gave up on me. Another pain shot through me snapping me out of my self pity. I felt anger bubble inside me.

'why is this happening to me!' I gritted my teeth. 'WHY?!'

Flashback

_8 year old Sasuke sat next to his brother at the dock. The sun was almost setting. The two sat in silence. Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. It was he who broke the silence._

_"why brother?" he turned and faced his older brother. "why is father so demanding?" tears stung his eyes. "I'm trying to get the Justus right" Itachi faced him and smiled. He patted Sasuke's head._

_"you'll get it" he told him "someday you'll even be better then me"_

_"but when Brother!" Sasuke asked him pleadingly._

_"don't be inpatient Sasuke, everything happens for a reason. Its all part of life"_

Flashback Ends

(Normal POV)

'happens for a reason huh?' Sasuke muttered thoughtfully. "Pfh"

"what did you say Sasuke-kun" Madara sneered

"nothing you should know" Sasuke hissed.

"oh dear Sasuke, what's wrong? why so snappy?" Madara mocked.

"you lied to me" Sasuke snapped again. "you said that destroying Konoha would better. I'd be avenging Itachi Nii-San!"

"i never said that" Madara smirked

"you implied it" Sasuke answered testily.

"did i? or did you just think that?" Madara kneeled next to Sasuke. A evil smirk spreading across his face.

"i honestly don't know what i think anymore" Sasuke said turning his head.

"why? because you betrayed your friends and tricked them?"

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled suddenly mad. "YOU TRICKED THEM! NOT ME!"

"Sasuke-kun, I've never seen you this quick to anger. Is it the influence of that boy?" Madara pulled out his hand. Sasuke on instinct, smacked his hand away. "the Kyuubi vessel?"

"It's Naruto" Sasuke hissed. Sasuke's face softened.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke sat on the dock, chilled by the late afternoon winds._

_"what's wrong?" Sasuke turned and saw a boy about his age standing behind him._

_"who are you?" Sasuke asked curiously._

_"I'm Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto and I'm gonna be hokage! Tebuyo!" The blond haired boy chimed._

_"umm, I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto was silent. Sasuke chimed in shyly"...ummm...one day...ummm...i wanna be an ANBU officer..."_

_"that's great!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked up in suprise. "that way we can work together!"_

_Sasuke looked down. "i don't think i can" he frowned._

_"why not" Naruto asked._

_"I'm not good enough" Sasuke answered sadly._

_"nonsense! you can do it!" Naruto encouraged._

_"SASUKE! HONEY, TIME FOR DINNER!" a voice yelled._

_"OKAY MAMA!" Sasuke yelled back. "Gotta go. Nice to meet you...ummm...bye"_

_"WAIT!" Naruto called out as Sasuke turned around._

_"yeah?" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and held out his hand. "your gonna be a ANBU and I'll be hokage! okay?" Sasuke halfway held out his hand then slightly retracted._

_"i cant promise-"_

_"sure ya can!" Naruto smiled at him. "I know you can!" Sasuke smiled and nodded._

_"okay, pinkie promise!"_

_"we will be best friends and we will protect each other!"_

_"okay Naruto, i promise"_

_"SASUKE!" his mother called._

'mom' Sasuke thought

_"Sasuke!" The voices sweetness seemed to drip away. _"Sasuke!" _now the voice seemed to haunt and reap his mind. _"SASUKE!"

_**Flashback Ends**_

Sasuke snapped out into reality that shook him.

"Sasuke! Aren't you listening? dazing out will only cause you pain!" Madara slammed him into the earth. "if your not gonna cooperate, then I'll get that girl down here to make you"

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke gasped. His eyes tightened. "you wouldn't.." he threatened. A hint flashed in Madara's eye. "can be done. Already done" He smirked.

"leave her out of this!" Sasuke screamed. he could hear his voice go unusually high before cracking in several places.

"just watch me" Madara sneered.

**Author's Notes: Creepy much! thanks for reading chapter 1.**

**I kind of think I overdid it with Madara's personality. I hope I didn't make him too Oro scary!**

**(I couldn't stand one nether less two though Oro's dead). Oh! This all takes place farther in the manga. The attack on Konoha is already done so I kind of went ahead so there's**

**still a chance for this story to make sense and in balance with the story-line without ruining it. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and stay in touch for chapter 2 which will be coming out soon as im caught up in school in maybe a few days? so yeah and plus time to write it so at least expect a week and more if I get uber lazy.(I'll try not to!) So yeah. Oh, BTW this IS a SakuraXSasuke fanfic though I'll try to make it not to much fluff and hopefully they'll be in character though there will be a bit of fluffy moments(gosh, I'm such a Sasuke fan girl) but not to much and not going out of character moments so don't worry.**


	2. Enter Yokoshima, The Unexpected!

_**Chapter 2**_

"time stops, hope lost"

In Konoha...

"Sakura-chan!" I whined. i carefully picked up a wood plank and set it on a large pile. A man jumped down from the roof and walked up. Using a jutsu i didn't recognize, the man moved the pile onto a nearby roof. Villagers hollered and screamed their thanks as he jumped back onto a roof.

"what?" Sakura hollered. I could easily tell she was in a bad mood.

"how long do we have to work?" i dropped a piece of wood.

"until Konoha is restored.!" Sakura snapped. She crossed her arms." whining and complaining wont help Naruto!" She held her fist. That was the sign that i shouldn't ask anymore questions. I frowned.

"Hey You! Uzamaki and Haruno "We suddenly turned at the mention of our names. In front of us was a guy i didn't recognize. He didn't seem foreign but his clothing was that of an outsider.

"who are you!?" I blurted out. I didn't intend rudeness but it came out harder then I actually wanted. The man simply shrugged and stepped forward. Defensively, I stepped back a step and placed my arm across Sakura. "who are you?" I repeated.

"that's not important" he said casually. "are you Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?" he asked.

"depends on who's asking!" I snapped.

"my name is Yokoshima" he replied holding up his hand. "I was just passing through here when i found this little village of yours and i-" Sakura gave an unexpected snort. Yokoshima glanced at me. All i could do is shrug. If i said anything Sakura would come after me so i decided to not to talk and let the guy get to know Sakura the hard way. i could see Sakura turn red with anger. 'she's mad' i thought 'this cant be very good'

Sakura's POV

i bubbled with anger. How can he expect us to just let him learn all about us, especially if he's a person whom has never entered Konoha before and yet knows our names?!

"i heard about you" Yokoshima replied unexpectedly. I turned in surprise.

"how'd you-" i started. he shrugged

"family trait of mine" he answered casually. A little too casually for my part.

"so its a bloodline?" i asked in a mocking tone.

"it runs in the Senju family." he grinned

"Senju clan died out years ago bub, you need a new excuse" i answered dryly.

"are you implying that i am lying to you?" he asked innocently.

"no i am telling you that your lying" i told him sourly.

"why so grumpy, dear" he smiled.

Naruto's POV

i saw it coming just not like this. Anybody knows not to call Sakura 'dear' or 'babe' or anything demeaning. In a snap, Yokoshima was sent flying. I sweat dropped. Yokoshima hit the ground with a loud thud. Sakura walked advanced on Yokoshima as he laid still sprawled on the ground.

"S-stop!" he yelled, holding his hand in front of his face.

"give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now!" Sakura hissed grabbing Yokoshima by the shirt and holding her fist up.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke" he stammered. I stood in shock.

'how did he know about Sasuke?' I suddenly asked myself. Sakura dropped her fist but kept her grip on him tight.

"I know his whereabouts" he told us. "I can help you bring him back" I suddenly felt angry.

"how did you know about Sasuke leaving?" I wondered. After I said I realized I had said it aloud. He gave a dark grin. He pointed to his head.

"bloodline, remember?" He answered. Sakura gave him a jerking shove.

"don't be a smart ass" she told him smuggly. "so tell us, you know Sasuke?"

"well, yes, I was traveling you see when I came upon-"he began

"save it for someone who cares" she screamed. I raised my hand up a little.

"I care" I answered.

"SHUT-UP NARUTO"I jerked my hand down. When she got like this don't bug her. I kept quiet and listened as Yokoshima continued.

"Sasuke trusts me. I can lead you right to him" Yokoshima said.

"Sasuke trusts YOU?" she asked skeptically.

"well as trustful as you can expect him to be" he answered. I sweat dropped again.

"in other words, he just wont kill you yet" Sakura answered dryly. He nodded.

"so, to find Sasuke, where exactly do we need to go?" I asked.

"ill show you" Yokoshima said getting up and dusting himself off. "follow me"

"wait!" Sakura said. "We cant just leave! We have to inform the hokage first"

"no!" Yokoshima called out suddenly. Sakura and I looked at him in surprise. Yokoshima cleared his throat and answered calmly.

"Sasuke can sense chakra." he explained. "if we were to tell the hokage she would insist on having ANBU guards follow you and then Sasuke would sense them all and he'd leave."

"but that doesn't make sense" I chimed in "if he can sense chakra flows then when we'd go, he would sense US and leave"

"well Sasuke isn't that good at it. He can sense large numbers, not three ninjas." Yokoshima explained. Sakura and I both nodded.

"then how do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"we'll leave tonight." he told us.

"what time?" Sakura asked. I could tell that she was very willing to go on this mission.

"ten o' clock sharp in the park by the old bench. Don't be late" Yokoshima said.

"don't we need food or water?" I asked.

"no the trek isn't very far." Yokoshima said. We both nodded again. "got it?"

"yep" I answered. Sakura just merely nodded.

"good" Yokoshima said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**(Senju is the clan of the first hokage and enemy of the Uchiha clan)**

**( Yokoshima is a Japanese definition but i wont tell you what it means or it'll ruin the plot!)**

**And don't go and look it up cause that's just cheating and you'll be a cheater for life!! Lmao**

**laughs im still serious though!**

**I waited to finish the first three chaps before putting it up so I could put them all out at once so theres more story line and so don't leave people sad. ****L**** I know what its like to see a story but then you reliese that theres only once chapter and then your all like "DANMMIT ALL! I WANTED TO SEE MORE!!" lol course this doesn't mean I wont be a meanie pants and give you cliffies!!**

**R and R peoples. Tell me what you think? Am I in character? Is Yoko-kun suspicious?**

**Yokoshima: course I am!! GRAWR!!**

**Tomo: be nice!!**

**Naruto: yea, Yokoshima, be nice!**

**Sakura: punches Naruto Don't tease him, you baka!!**

**(c'mon now, you should ALL know THIS one! It means Stupid! You're a uushi baka((stupid cow)) if you don't know this!!)**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES! I KNOW! MY COMPUTER SUCKS BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE!! DON'T REVIEW SAYING I SPELT STUFF WRONG CAUSE ILL JUST DELETE IT! I KNOW!! I NEED TO EDIT BY HAND CAUSE MY COMPUTER SUCKS AND I DON'T HAVE TIME!! SO THERE!! MWAHAHA! ENJOY!!**


	3. Lost and Found

**Chapter 3**

Lost And Found

PREVIOUSLY ON SAVED:

"then how do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"we'll leave tonight." he told us.

"what time?" Sakura asked. I could tell that she was very willing to go on this mission.

"ten o' clock sharp in the park by the old bench. Don't be late" Yokoshima said.

"don't we need food or water?" I asked.

"no the trek isn't very far." Yokoshima said. We both nodded again. "got it?"

"yep" I answered. Sakura just merely nodded.

"good" Yokoshima said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Inside Madara's lair….

Sasuke sat on the cold floor of the small windowless room. He knew better then to defy Madara and yet he did so willingly today. He just couldn't let Sakura or Naruto get hurt because of this weirdo. He knew that Madara was dangerous and even more so when in a bad mood or just if motivated to be. Sasuke slumped down in glumly. He only hoped that Madara wasn't actually going to capture them. Attempting to stand he staggered before moving towards his hard bed. When he laid down he let out a cry. He wasn't healed yet. He had learned a few basic healing maneuvers from kakashi, a basic way to stay alive but kakashi sensei was no pro when it came to healing. The last time he saw Sakura, she seemed to know some healing justu's but since he didn't see her do any at hand, there was no way that'd be use to him now. Sasuke closed his eyes, attempting to sleep when he was interrupted by dank footsteps drawing nearer. Sasuke sat up, wincing from the pain just in time for Madara to come destroy the black hole in his mind that he almost accomplished by a dreamless sleep. Sasuke stood up groggily, staggering to gain balance, which seemed awfully hard even though it shouldn't of been very difficult but seemed almost impossible for him. Sasuke walked up to the cell door and Madara laughed harshly in a dark way.

"are you planning to co-operate with me now Sasuke-kun" He asked darkly, emphasizing on my name followed by the suffix -kun which I only allowed Sakura to address me by and only barely did I not hurt her for it. I leaned against the hard and cold wall for support, a wall that if I had the strength to, I would break it down in an instant. He gave a cruel laugh, probably using mangakyo to look inside my head. I frowned angerly. I hated it when he did that. I can have no privacy. I would of liked to do the same for him to get back at him but activating my mangakyo took to much work and energy just to activate it netherless actually use it to go into someones brain and raid your thoughts. I looked up at him and automatically knew what he was thinking. I glared at him, answering him with acid in my tone.

"if you mean help you retrieve the Kyuubi and kill my teammates then no" I answered distastefully, none of those things were on my agenda and weren't planning to be any time soon.

"why not" Madara shrugged "you already destroyed your home and injured everybody you could get you hands on" I opened my mouth but closed it again, not sure what to do or how to answer that one. It was true that I did all those things and more. I destroyed my home and set fire to all I saw, plus the living but in the end, I didn't get any satisfaction from it, only the pain that came with it. I was alone again, nobody there to dry my tears, now, unable to come out, and nobody there to smile at me like team 7 used to those few years earlier. I was haunted and agonized constantly by nightmares and hideous flashbacks, still there, rotting at the back of my brain. I didn't feel right to be here. I knew that Itachi Nii-San wouldn't of wanted it this way, he only wanted me happy, he said so himself in the last battle we had, the very battle he left me, the battle his soul left, probably now with mom and dad, the battle he died in…not just any way either, he died by my hand, I killed him. A sickening feeling clouded my senses and it took all of me to not fall apart there and now as I swallowed back vomit. I killed him, and everyone I cared about, suffered because of my hidous actions. How did Naruto feel when I told him I didn't want him to be my brother, when I told him I wanted to break all ties with him and murder him there and now even though he used to be my very best friend? How did Sakura feel when I left her there on that cold bench, her tears still wet and coming down her face, the only girl to ever love me not for looks but just me being me, the girl who vowed that she would give her life for and to me, even offering to help me with revenge? How did Itachi feel when I was trying to murder him, unaware that he was only trying to protect me? That day that Itachi killed everyone, I felt betrayed, I even begged it not to be true, for everyone to wake up and it all be a dream. I begged him not to kill them, I begged him to stay, just like Sakura begged me to stay….

_(Flashback)_

"_Sasuke-kun! NO! Don't!" tears streaming down her face._

How she threatened to follow…..

"_if you go, ill scream!"_

How she gave me promises she intended to keep…..

"_if you stay, Sasuke-kun" her body shook immensely. "ill make it worth your while. You will always be happy" tears ran freely down her face. "I promise. If you stay, ill make sure your happy"_

**She wanted you happy**

She just wanted me to stay

"_I promise Sasuke-kun"_

How she cried a million tears…..

_She shook as more tears gathered and fell gracefully down her face. I turned away before answering her coldly "my path is different then yours." I could tell Sakura was at her limit so why was I egging her on? _**Why were you antagonizing her? **

No! I was answering her Questions! She wanted to know.

"_Sasuke-Kun…." she paused as if trying to word it carefully. " I-I just…" more tears gathered._

**You were such a dick You made her cry**

NO! she was crying by her own will. She wanted to cry so I'd stay

**No, she was crying cause you hurt her, and worse, you was proud of it, proud and denying it.**

"_I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING!" she screamed. Tears feel freely down her face,…_

_**what was **_**worse was the fact that she was crying, and it was our fault.**

No it wasn't

_She fell to pieces in front of my eyes.. _

How I gave her a goodbye…..

_Suddenly I stood behind her, her body shaking and her gasping shudders, looking at her for the last time I whispered in her ear. "thank you"_

**You thanked her enough to care**

I thanked her for being my teammate

**No, your thank you was the way u told her you cared. The way you promised to come back.. The way you told her that you loved her…**

_She stopped crying for that second, to ponder what I said and infact…so did I._

How I used that jutsu, that stupid jutsu I learned from Itachi, the very one he used on me….

_I tapped the back of her neck and she fell. In a quick, smooth motion I caught her and set her on the bench._

"_don't get in my way" I hissed and began to walk away when I stopped. I wasn't sure why but I turned around and faced her again, her eyes puffed and red and her wet cheeks from crying. I wasn't sure why but I stayed with her till daybreak, hiding so I wouldn't be spotted but I waited till she was found._

**Its because you cared.**

No It was because its stupid to leave a girl laying on a bench all night.

**You cared enough to stay and risked being caught**

She needed me there. For a while before I went and left her forever.

_(flashbacks end)_

I now thought so clearly, So clear I noted, it almost scared me. It wasn't them who needed me, it wasn't Naruto who needed a brother or Sakura who needed someone for her to love and cherish…..it was me who needed them…..I needed Naruto to be a brother to me, a shoulder to lean on, it was me who needed someone who would say I was there world, there life….after all this time I realized, a brink of clarity which opened up to me for the first time…..It was a revelation…now my new goal, get back what I lost, make up for the losses.

"Madara" I hissed, not looking up at him "I need to go, and you'll let me. We'll fight for it"

**Oh! it's a Cliffie!! MWAHAHA!!**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit long, I kinda got carried away!**

**Sasuke's realized some truths in his flaws and now knows what he needs to do but can he win against Madara so he can leave? And what about Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Yoko-kun? What do you think will happen? Reply what you think should happen!!**

**I'll update real soon! **

**Sasuke is ready to fight Madara in the firght of his life!**

**Does Sasuke have a chance?**

**What about Sakura and Naruto and there new friend, on a journey to find Sasuke!**

**Can they get there in time or will they be to late?! Whats gonna happen?**

**Next time on Saved….**

"**Battle Of The Traitors!"**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
